1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mode terminal including two or more Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically selecting a network with a good network environment or a preferred network according to a network state in a dual mode terminal having two or more SIM cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual mode terminal can be equipped with two or more Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards of different providers or the same provider. In general, a user can set a master SIM card and a slave SIM card by using a terminal's menu.
The user receives a mobile communication service by preferentially requesting the mobile communication service by using the master SIM card that is set as a default.
The setting of the master SIM card and the slave SIM card, which is conducted by the user through the terminal's menu, is a fixed setting, and the current set values are continuously maintained as long as the user does not change the set values manually through the menu.
Accordingly, under environments where the user cannot receive a service by the use of the master SIM card, the user cannot receive a mobile communication service unless the setting is switched manually.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for automatically selecting a SIM card in a dual mode terminal according to a network environment.